Almost Complete
by XCarlie.CullenX
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friend since forever. They complete each other, right? Add Edward's shock newborn daughter into the mix and their life drastically changes. Can both of them survive the challenges that the must face now? AH B/E
1. Prologue

**Almost Complete**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Ever since I can remember Edward Cullen and I have been as thick as thieves, throughout all our compulsory school life, even though college he was my best friend, we would do anything for each other. Edward was there when my grandmother died, I was there when his mom got cancer, we had been there to support each other through everything and I mean everything. When I first got my period, Edward was the one person I went to. When Edward discovered body hair I was the only person he asked for help, his was in every sense of the word my soul mate.

People look at us when we go out places and comment on how much of a cute couple we are, but that's the thing we're not together romantically. I love Edward very much, but our love is of a strong friendship that's it. There's only been one time that we've ventured beyond friendship, it was senior prom and well we we're each others firsts, cliche I know but it was enjoyable and relief to lose something special someone I care about. We both agreed that it was a one time thing as both of us had other halves, so technically we cheated and I've always felt bad for that, but that was almost 7 years ago and well our time together was never brought up again.

After college ended for me, I got a master degree in English Literature and got a job in Seattle working with a publishing house, where I approve new authors, I'm also currently writing a book which I play on hopefully publishing when I finish it. Lucky for me most my work is done from the house, Edward on the other hand is finishing up in medical school, hes in his last year. As both of us didn't really want to be far from family we bought a house together in Seattle so that we'd be close enough to our families.

Edward and I both agreed that when we did decide to settle down with 'the one' we would sell the house together and move on together, so that our house would always just be our house.

Edward and I had lived together for about 5 years when our perfect harmony got stamped on. I've been in and out a few relationships over the years but none stuck, same for Edward but he last fling turned up at our door about 4 months ago supporting a rather large baby bump. Edward being the gentleman he is agreed to support her for the remainder of her pregnancy and wanted to be very much involved in his child's life. That'swhen Ruby moved in with us. She took the guestroom on next to my room, Edward was clear that he held no romantic feelings for her and that they would get on for the sake of the unborn baby.

I just sat by and watched at this bitch slowly ruined my best friends life. I agreed for her to stay with us and I was as civil as I could be for Edwards sake but that'sabout it. Ruby was one of the most self centred bimbos I had ever came across, she had no money and sponged of both of us. I worked hard to afford the lifestyle I currently had, so coming home to find my very expensive first edition book collection slumped in a pile by the patio doors because someone need room on the book shelf for 'sex and the city' DVD collection wasn't something I appreciate. Every day I could see Edward losing his spark, he just withdrew himself filling himself full of guilt that his first born would be raised in a broken family. I tried my best to help but I felt that my words fell on deaf years.

The weeks flew by and Ruby got bigger and more intolerable, she would constantly bitch about how gross it was to have something moving inside of her and how hard it was going to be to get her body back. Some days it took all my efforts not to kill her. Edward would make conversation but then slink of to his room, he didn't play his piano anymore. So most days it would be me and Ruby.

The breaking point came when it was when Edward had to tell his parents about his situation. Ruby refused to be there stating that it wasn't any of her business, I gave her a few choice words and Edward waited for me in the car. Edward;s parents Esme and Carlisle, were very kind and passionate people and I loved them as much as I loved my own parents. When Edward first told them Esme was in shock and Carlislewas quiet but like the family they are the agreed to support Edward through anything. Alice, Edwards sister was over the moon. Alice lives with her husband Jasper in Texas and we rarely see her, she an editor of a big fashion magazine while Jasper is in the army.

The day we told Edward parents we popped in to tell mine. Charlie my dad and Sue my step mom always though of Edward as an extra son, many times Charlie has tried to fix us together. Charlie was surprised but happy as long as Edward was, which he wasn't but hes a good actor. Sue was like Esme, pleased to have a new little one to spoil. It was the same when my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie came home and announced that they were expecting, Sue went crazy in mother care. I am now a proud Auntto 3 very wild little boys. Sue's daughter lives on in La Push with her boyfriend Sam and her son Seth is away in college.

When we got home, Edward and I had one of our many heart to hearts but he still felt bad about what has happened. We discussed living arrangements, it was decided that the guestroom would be turned into a nursery and we would both stay in our house, We told Ruby of our plans and explained that before the baby was born she had to find her own place, this didn't go down well and during a heated argument her intentions were reveled. She told us how she purposelypin pricked Edwards condoms hoping that getting pregnant withhis baby would give her security for life, she hoped that when she turned up here Edward would get back together with her. I was about to launch at her but this broke Edward out of his little trance, he was furious yet she showed no signs of remorse. Twisted bitch.

For the next few weeks the tension in our house was very icy. Edward and I would eat dinner together while Ruby stayed in her room. Edward and I even discussed baby names, of course Ruby was present but didn't seem the slightest bit interested, more or less giving Edward free reign.

Ruby would occasionally make her presence know to plan out the finer details, she had found a friends place to stay at and Edward could see as much as his child as he wanted. Ruby moved out and into her friends house, at last I felt at ease in my own house. During my time off I had decorated the nursery,a pale yellow so that when the baby was born any colour could be added as we didn't know the sex. It was on Sunday July 5th that we got that call. Ruby was in labour.

Edward and I rushed to the hospital where we were greeted with a rather stiff looking man, he was Ruby'slawyer. Ruby had decided that she wanted nothing what so ever to do with the child and gave up all of her parental rights. This news drop-kicked Edward back into his daze. He signed the papers giving him full custody and just slumped into a chair. I went to find Ruby and give her a piece of my mind but instead I walked straight into Ruby mid-labour. Ruby didn't ask me to leave so I stayed, that's when Edwards little girl was brought into the world. Ruby almost immediately demanded to leave saying that the child didn't belong to her and since Edward wasn't presentor in a fit state, the baby was handed to me. Ruby and the friend she was staying with, who now happened to be her latest conquest left, with not another glance back.

The baby girl in my arms was beautiful, she had Edwards bronze mass of hair and his cute nose. I already loved this baby. I walked out to find him, he was where I left him. I handed him his daughter and his face smiled so wide, it was brilliant.

After taking care of the details at the hospital we headed home, and that's where the drama really began...

* * *

Please review!!

What do you think of this idea?

This is more of an adult story compared to some of my others, I guess this will be updated at least once a week. The first chapter will be up very soon.

Carlie x

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to SM, I just make them have babies.**

**thank you for all who have reviewed, faved and alerted this story!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Having one Ell of a time.**

I hated the smell of hospital which you'd think I'd be used to it by now, since I'm a frequent visitor. God made me the most clumsy person ever to live. Getting home was such a nice feeling. Edward hadn't put his daughter down since I handed her to him and I'm sure his cheeks must be aching, that gorgeous smile hadn't left his face.

"Edward, we really should call your parents." I reminded him, he looked at me with shiny bright green eyes, they seemed to have a new sparkle in sparkle suited him, maybe fatherhood is going good for him.

"I know, I guess I should do that now." He seemed hesitant as though those few minutes away from his little beauty would kill him.

"Do you want me to hold her?" I asked he looked at me and nodded. I liked the feel of her in my arms, as though some how she belonged there. I've never really given a though about having kids but I'm still only 25, but now I just felt almost complete, the almost being that she wasn't mine. I just assumed that Edward and I would grow old together single, maybe with a few cats. The guys that I've dated just didn't seem close to the league of Mr. Right and I know that all of Edwards bed friends were maybe three or four dates long. Hell I can't even remember Ruby.

"Bella, we still haven't named her!" Edward yelled with the phone in his hand, I liked that he said 'we'. My heart did flips, that was unusual. I looked at the little face and only one name really seemed to stand out.

"Well how about Elizabeth, after your grandmother? It very cute. Maybe Ellie for short?" I remembered from our earlier discussions that he wanted a family name, something strong and believe me from experience Elizabeth Masen was the strongest women I had the pleasure of knowing, Ellie suited her.

"Perfect, it really suits her." His velvet voice was ringing with pride was on the same line as me. As Edward made his call Ellie was stirring, so I made up her bottle and fed her. Ive never had any experience with kids, even with my nephews but somehow I knew what to do. Maybe Ellie was bringing my maternal side out in me, soon I'd be chasing down my husband and popping out some of my own. That just brought a funny image into my head.

"Look at my favourite girls." Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts, Ellie had fallen asleep on my chest, just little tufts of her hair was visible over my shoulder. Edward walked so that he was behind me and put his head on my spare shoulder.

"Lets get her to bed." I said in a hushed voice, Edward nodded and lead the way to the nursery, he had loved what I had done to it, and now I couldn't wait to fill it full of girlie things. Placing Ellie in her crib and kissing her goodnight felt like such a natural thing.

Edward and I made our way back to the living room, both over whelmed from today's events. At least Ellie will grow up with all the love her daddy can give her and not have to suffer the pain Ruby would of caused. I never expected much from Ruby since I found out she was pregnant, but just to leave her own flesh and blood without a care in the world is just twisted. Edward seemed to be blocking out her, which for now was okay but he really will need to face his demons when it comes to Ellie.

"I just can't believe that I made her!" Edward said sounding like an amazed little boy who had just discovered chocolate. I had to laugh at his expression.

"She beautiful Edward."

"She is isn't she, just like her daddy." And there it was that damn Cullen charm. I just smiled like an idiot at him and he burst out laughing, I'd waiting almost 4 months to her his laughter in Cullen fashion a girl, given that its his daughter but still a girl brought it out in him. "Oh yeah I promised that next Saturday we'd visit Forks, that okay with you?" I knew it wouldn't be long before the trip home was expected.

"Yeah no problem, Sue had been shopping like mad, so baby stuff is suffocating Charlie I think we'd be helping him out!" I laughed remembering the panicked phone call I had from Charlie last week, about a diaper disposal machine that he though was a coffee machine, lets just say it ended in a disaster.

"I know maybe we should hire a moving van, I know Esme has gone crazy too." Edward suggested but knowing Esme, that's wouldn't be a bad idea. I'm just surprise Alice hasn't shipped herself our way with mass amounts of clothes.

Edward and I fell back into easy conversation. We discussed who would take care of Ellie in the week, this week especially Edward had to be in classes it was his final week and it was very important and he had to be at the hospital each day so it made sense that I'd stay home. It was already one in the morning before we both called it a night. Ellie's room was directly opposite Edward and mine.

I fell into an easy sleep but was woken up at 3am but Ellie's crys. I was a lazy sleeper and normally it would take a bucket of cold water to wake me up at this time but for Ellie I jumped out of bed and made my way to her room. Edward was already rocking her but making no difference whats so ever. Each time she let out a scream my heart broke.

"Sorry if we woke you." He said looking extremely tired. Ellie still cried in his arms.

"No problem. Have you changed her?" I asked, he nodded.

"Feed her?"

"I got her bottle there, its warming up, I had to use that stupid bottle warmer, I didn't want to leave her here on her own to go downstairs and use the microwave," He explained looking pained that he couldn't make her happy.

"Pass her to me, you run down and warm it up." Edward nodded and passed Ellie to me, he grabbed the bottle and made a run for the kitchen. Ellie seemed to settle better, her crying turned into a soft grizzling as I bounced her. Edward made it back in record time and passed me the bottle. He looked exhausted.

"Edward, honey go back to bed, You have an early class tomorrow, its an important week. It's okay I got this little cutie!"

"I can't let you do that Bells, you've done to much as it is. I'm not going to take advantage of your kindness." Edward for such a smart boy could be so stupid at times.

"Edward, you're not taking advantage, I'm telling you to get your ass back to bed. Plus Ellie seems to be calming down, she'll be back in the land of nod in no time. Now shift!" I whisper yelled at him, he gave me his signature grin before kissing Ellie on the head and kissing me on the cheek then he left. That boy has always worried to much, now he had a reason to worry his pretty little head must be going into overdrive.

Like I said Ellie fell back to sleep in no time, I headed back to my room but she woke up again an hour later. So after the third time she woke, I settled myself in the rocking chair next to her crib, after that she was silent. I was woken again at 7 when Edward came in to check on her, I stayed in my place and waited for him to leave. I felt his lips on my forehead before I heard the door close behind him. Ellie then finally woke at 8, where I fed and changed her.

The day was pretty uneventful. I phoned work and asked for a reduced work load, giving the excuse that my daughter's nanny had quit and I had to look after her. So I had three months worth of work, that could be done from the house and I put my book on hold. That solves childcare for the moment anyway.

Looking through out cupboards for dinner tonight, I saw how bare they were, I decided on a shopping trip to the supermarket. Dressing Ellie and putting her in the car seat wasn't a bother, getting her out of the car seat and into a shopping cart with a car seat attached to it was hard. I may be no dummy but it was so hard to understand, I had a squirming baby in my arms and my handbag, it took a good 10 minutes before we made it safely into the shop.

I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me, as I shopped with Ellie. The problem with cute babies is the attention the gain, so every so often I would be stopped and told how cute my daughter was, to be honest I was to proud to correct them. I couldn't love Ellie anymore than if I did carry her for nine months, knowing that Edward will always been in my life I didn't care if Ellie wasn't mine she will always be my little girl, whether I am just her cool Aunt.

At home just spending time with Ellie was my new favourite thing. I couldn't believe that its only been 24 hours since I first met her, I couldn't imagine life without her. It was almost 6, so I started cooking, Edward was due home at 7 so everything should be cooked by then. I had a phone call of Sue, who had just returned home from a shopping trip with Esme and prepared us for the mass of pink that would greet us. Ellie started stirring so I picked her up and bounced her, her little head was nestled into my neck, this seemed to sooth her the most. I finished preparing dinner, one handed. Edward came in and headed straight for me and Ellie, giving us a group hug before taking his seat at the table.

Handing Ellie to her daddy while I went to serve dinner, I could hear her little whimpers.

"Bells I don't think she likes me!" Edward upset voice rang through the room.

"Edward your her daddy, she loves you. Your just not used to handling a baby and she picks up on that! Show her some of your Edward charm, I'm sure that will work." I called back from the kitchen. Walking into the room with food in my hands I was taken back by the scene in front of me. Edward and Ellie at the table waiting for me to serve dinner, it was like a family postcard. I smiled at that thought.

**EPOV:**

Bella had always been there, when ever I need her. Through all the bad stuff and I was glad I could share the good stuff with her. I've always felt the happiest when I'd come home to our house and see her in her sweats cooking up a storm or reading one of the battered books.

She was the only person in the world who knew me inside and out. She was my soul mate, many time we've had these conversations about how we couldn't exist if the other one didn't. In my eyes no guy would ever be worthy of Bella's love and to be honest most guys hated that I'd always come first in her life. Girls never held much interest in me after a few dates so I just assumed that Bella and I would be old singletons, still going to karaoke nights and drinking ourselves silly at the weekends.

Many look at us and comment on how cute we are, together but Bella and I have never ventured into that place. Okay we did lose our virginity to each other which I would never change for the world. I wasn't going to give that to my then girlfriend Tanya, it just wouldn't of been right with anyone else. Bella is perfection in my eyes.

So when Ruby turned up at our door, Bella didn't surprise me but sticking by my side. I withdrew myself for the first couple of months. Ruby and I were never anything more than 3 dates and one fun night. So I just couldn't put myself into a relationship with her. I feel extremely guilty about this, I come from an almost perfect family. My parents are happily married two kids later and still very much in love, I was fortunate to grow up in a complete family set-up.

I was glad that I had Bella's advice on this. Bella's mom left her at a young age, so Bella always had to play the grown up throughout her childhood, her brother Emmett is just a child at heart and her dad Charlie isn't to clever at looking after himself, I think part of the reason why Bella didn't go to Dartmouth is so that Charlie would always have her near. When Charlie married Sue, it's the happiest I've seen Bella, she was free now I felt guilty all over again, she wasn't free she still had me.

Ruby let slip during an argument that she had planned this but it wasn't exactly going her way. I couldn't believe that people do this, I had more faith in humanity. I was beyond furious not had she changed my life but the ones who love me too. It was stupid selfish action that I will never forgive her for. I hate all this pent up hate towards this silly woman but I would never stop it from happening if I had a chance to.

I had created something so beautiful and innocent and pure that I would take every ones selfish actions just so I could hold my baby girl in my arms. The pain that I felt, all the hate and resentment I had boiling inside of me complete evaporated when Bella handed me over Ellie. Ruby had done a runner, something which was unpredictable but predictable at the same time. I was now a single father, though I didn't feel on my own.

Living with Bella, a very domesticated girl always had its advantages but now she was playing mommy to my baby. Something which I can never pay her back for and will forever be in her debt. When I catch glimpses of Bella rocking Ellie, the feeling that fill my body are surreal. They are my girls, I never have to doubt that either of them will not be in my life and for that I'm thankful. I had fears before about the sad life I lead but now I'm very conscious about everything. I fear that Bella will find her Mr. Right and leave me, I fear that Ellie will hate me, I fear that I'm not good enough and mostly I fear that Bella will never love in the way I've always loved her.

*********

The week had been such a blur, Bella had taken time off work and I was in my final run-up to becoming a doctor. Ellie had settled in a routine, she would wake up at least three times a night I would try and catch them but Bella insisted on doing her nightly feeds as I had early starts. Something which I really appreciated when your faced with some of the stuff I have to do in the day time, a good nights sleep is gold.

Often I would catch Bella asleep next to Ellie's crib in the morning, giving both my girls my parting kisses before starting the day. In my classes I didn't really have friends, so there wasn't anyone I cared to tell about my little girl, even at the hospital no one really knew of my new found happiness but I didn't care because I was singing on the inside.

My mom had phoned me at least twice a day to check up on me, even Charlie had called a couple of times. Alice didn't get off the damn phone, so I would try and avoid her calls but Bella felt bad and kept answering. Alice and her husband Jasper where coming to visit in two weeks. That was going to be fun, my sister has a tendency to be over the top all the time. I was so glad when she meet Jasper, he seems to calm her slightly.

Emmett and Rosalie were visiting today, so Bella had to hid all things breakable from their tearaway three. When I pulled up to the house I spotted their car, I smiled Emmett was very much a brother to me and Rosalie was the over protective sister, she was great mom. I should ask her for tips.

"Honey I'm home!" I called mostly for Emmett's benefit, when we were roommates in college, that's how we used to greet each other.

"Bout time babe!" Emmett voice boomed back. I smiled and give him our special manly hug.

"Hey, Edward. How you feeling daddy?" Rosalie asked embracing me much softer than her husband. Pulling out of the hug, I spotted my girls waiting form me but before I could get to them three mini Emmett's crashed into me screaming a chorus of "Uncle Edward!"

Emmett and Rosalie are proud parents to Charlie Jr and Liam, the six year old twins and four year old Zacky. All had their fathers curly hair but in their moms blond colour. After the stampede of Swans ran off to dig up some more worms, I reached my prize.

"Hello baby, daddy missed you." I cooed to my daughter plucking her from Bella, who kissed my check and headed back to the kitchen. Rose soon followed her leaving me with Emmett.

"Dude, your a dad how does that feel?" Emmett was eyeing up Ellie who had just spit up on my shirt.

"To be honest Em, I couldn't be happier!" There was that eat shit grin placed across my face again, I swear these days my smile was so wide that I could give the joker a run for his money.

"I know your glowing! I was expecting you to jump straight into fatherhood, but I was surprised to see how Bella's taking it."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Edward your not blind! Bella loves that little girl as if she were her own, I'm just scared she going to get hurt." Emmett tone turned all of sudden and he was staring at me with a very strange expression.

"Hurt?" I was confused on where he was taking this conversation.

"Edward I know you've always had feelings for my sister, but now you have Ellie what happens when one of your dates isn't so bad and you start having feelings for someone else? Bella is going to be replaced as Ellie mom. It'll break her heart." Emmett's tone was deathly serious, he wasn't Emmett my friend he was now Emmett, Bella's big brother.

"No one could ever replace Bella, she knows that." I said mostly to myself, I couldn't help it but Emmett's words struck a nerve.

Right then Bella and Rose came in the room placing all the food on the table. The three boys were already tucking in, Emmett wasn't far behind his sons and I was just watching Bella. Ellie started grizzling catching Bella's attention, Bella was over to me in flash pulling Ellie into a hug and stopping her crying at once.

"What?" Bella asked, I guess I was caught staring.

"Nothing, come on let eats!" I answered, pulling my girls to the table.

Rose, Em and boys left not much after 10. I walked them to the door and by the time I turned back into the living room Bella and Ellie were fast asleep on the sofa, this scene made my heart swell. I just couldn't get Emmett's words out of my head.

I have always had more then friends feelings for Bella, Emmett knows that, Alices knows that hell even Charlie knows that but Bella has always seen me as her friend and her friend only. Now that Ellie is involved in my life things get complicated, any girl would of ran in the opposite direction when faced with situation that Bella and I have just faced, but Bella is still here holding, comforting and nursing my daughter.

I've never acted on my feeling for so many reasons, actually before Ruby turned up I was going to tell Bella but now things are just hard. Emmett thinks that I'll replace Bella, I don't think that's possible but Bella could replace me, and that scares the hell out of me. What happened when Bella goes on a date with a guy that isn't a complete toad, she dates him some more and feelings grow finally she leave me for him. I don't think I could ever live through something like that.

Ellie is almost a week old and there are only two people in her life that are constant, me her dad and Bella her mom? I see it written all over Bella's face when she sees Ellie, she loves that little girl. I can't see myself dating in the near future so Bella and I will carrying on the way have been but is this for the best? What happened when Ellie is older and Bella falls in love and makes her own babies? Ellie will be left, again. I would be left, Bella-less.

Maybe its better if I get out now, be cruel to be kind. Me and Ellie start somewhere else, a clean break. Bella can lead her life and I can lead mine, its not something I want but maybe its something I need to do. For all three of us.

Watching both of them sleep broke my heart knowing that this couldn't last, they soon wouldn't be both my girls. They will be Ellie and some other guys Bella. I guess Bella and I need to talk but all talking will be left until after Forks, where I can give myself time to think.

* * *

**What do you think???**

**next chapter is the return to forks where there's family drama, old friends and secrets being reveled!! **

**please review!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who have reviewed!! faved!! & alerted this story!! love you all!!**

**All character of course belong to Ms. S. Meyer, I just make them give Esme a grandbaby!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome home.**

**BPOV:**

I woke up feeling rather uncomfortable, I fell asleep on the sofa and was on woken up when Ellie started stirring. Edward must of put her in her moses basket which he placed next to me. I looked at the clock it was almost 8, its the longest shes sleep without waking. Edward was in the shower, I could hear his awful singing. Getting up and pulling Ellie from her basket, I started cooking breakfast. We had a three hour trip back home where we had a day of family fun planned. Cullen family fun, thank God Alice isn't around to create some extreme fun.

Edward stumbled downstairs still soaking wet and wearing just a towel, so many times I've told him about this but after the second year of nagging him, I had given up. Not that I truly mind, some eye candy first thing in the morning won't kill me.

"Something smells good." Typical man, no good morning just looking straight ahead to the food. To be honest we're lucky that we still have food, when I told the dustbin of a brother of mine we were going home for the weekend he insisted that he help clean our fridge to avoid anything going off. Well that's Emmett for you, very considerate.

"Good morning to you too. There's beacon, eggs and toast waiting for you on the place next to Ellie's bottle, so go eat tiger!" I ordered him and like the little boy his is he took his seat. After breakfast I handed Ellie to Edward and went to get showered and changed.

I was enjoying the warmth running down my body and the smell of strawberries fading out the smell of baby sick, it was refreshing. I grabbed my over night bag ready for the car but when I was walking past Ellie's room I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was trying to dress Ellie, in a blue jumpsuit thingy, that was way to big and very boyish.

"Edward, honey. Ellie is a girl, so unless you want people asking 'oh whats _his_ name' I'd change her into something pretty. Plus Esme will kill you."

"This is hard, what would she want to wear?" The expression on his face was cute, hes so innocent in some ways.

"Edward shes a week old, she doesn't care as long as its comfortable for her baby bum." I said giggling as Edward searched through her wardrobe. "Silly daddy." I cooed at Ellie.

"Bel-la" He whined holding up two different dresses. I laughed and took one dress from him and dressed Ellie up. Alice would be proud.

"What would you do without me?" I chuckled again with him, but my words seem to pull him out of his good humor, he gave me a smile before heading out the room but I swear I heard him say "Be alone.". Ellie was in a good mood today, not much grizzling and she allowed Edward to do her bottle without any fuss, so by the time all of us were in the car and ready Forks the mood was pretty good.

Edward insisted on having two schedule stops before we got home. Ellie started moaning softly in the back, so Edward made the stop earlier so that see could be changed. we pulled up in a little town's gas station, lucky for us they had a small cafe next to it. Grabbing the baby and her changing back from the back I made my way to the rest rooms, Edward insisted we stop and have a drink so he got us a table.

Walking back into the main cafe area I saw Edward talking to a very flirtatious server, I don't know what came over me but I saw red and even maybe a little green monster. I was standing across the room from them holding his baby while he picks up small town whores? I think not.

Walking over to our table the waitress caught me eyes, I gave her a polite smile and kissed Edward on the cheek, he seemed shocked by my action I kissed his cheek all the time, didn't I? Holly didn't look to please and then she spotted Ellie in my arms and her face fell some more.

"Ellie-cat go to daddy while I look over the menu." I said in my sweetest baby voice, making sure that the word 'daddy' was clear. Edward was looking at me strangely. I ordered our food and Holly left.

"What was that?"

"What?" I asked trying to look indifferent.

"You, her, me?"

"Well you looked uncomfortable, I though I was helping you out. I guess wasn't I'll go and get her back then." I went to get up and get slits R us back just to make my point but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my seat.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you acted like my jealous girlfriend." I didn't realise how close our faces where until a voice broke into our little bubble. I jumped back from Edward to see an old couple eyeing up Ellie. Maybe I liked acting like the jealous girlfriend? _What the hell, Bella that's Edward! What you doing?_

"Aww how old is she dear?" The lady asked not taking her eyes from Ellie.

"A week." Edward answered beaming with pride.

"Shes beautiful, just like her momma." The old man said looking at me. I smiled politely to him. I looked at Edward hoping that he wasn't offended by people assuming I'm her mom but he just looked confused about something, I would ask him about that later.

After another two stops along the way, the familiar scenery was in view.

"Welcome back to the land where the sun doesn't exist!" Edward announced as we passed the 'welcome to Forks' sign. Passing the all to familiar and unchanging town really brought on homesickness. I did miss Forks but the life I have in the big city makes things easier, hell I still have the only reason Forks was tolerable for me still with me, Edward.

Edward's parents are very well off, between their very successful jobs and huge sums of money passed down the family none of the Cullen's needed to work, ever. Esme always took pride in her house and changed it like the seasons. The Cullen's house always shone in elegance and was by far my favourite place in the world. Edward grabbed the bags from the car and I grabbed the baby and together we made our way up his steps, it wasn't a surprise we didn't need to knock Esme was already waiting to tackle us.

"My babies are home! Edward, Bella, Ellie get in these arms now!" Esme screamed at us, embracing at three of us as tightly as she could in her little arms. Esme was beautiful. She had long wavy carmamel hair which had Edwards bronze tints and very bright blue eyes. She was shorter than me but talker than Alice, Edward got all his height from his dad, they also shared the same green eyes.

"Mom can we please get inside, its going to rain now!" Edward asked. Esme pulled us into the house just as Carlisle was walking down the stairs. He gave Edward a hug, then kissed my forehead and then kissed Ellie. Carlisle is a very easy going guy, you can always talk to him no matter what.

"Mom, Dad I would like to formally introduce you to Elizabeth Marie Cullen." Edward said, looking directly at me when he mentioned her middle name. Marie was my grandmothers name and I was completely clueless that he had added it to Ellie's name. Esme was glowing with pride and Carlisle was doing the lopsided grin that his son was excellent at.

After settling in, Edward decided on a trip to the local supermarket which I wasn't against since Carlisle was nagging me to make my famous mint chocolate chip cookies that he loves and Esme didn't have any ingredients. Esme had given Edward a list while I strapped Ellie into the car seat. I had phoned Charlie and Sue and told them that we'd be over tomorrow morning, which Charlie was gald of since he and Billy were going fishing.

Esme had already bombarded us with all of Ellie's presents and now the joke of a van wasn't funny. God help us at Charlie and Sues tomorrow.

Forks is such a small town that it takes a total of five minutes to get anywhere. I hadn't been to this shop in years, last time I was here my old school friend Angela Webber's mom was the store manager. The isles weren't as much choice as the supermarket I was used to, so I had to make do with the very basic ingredients for Carlisle's cookies. Edward spotted an old mate from school and went to catch up leaving me and Ellie to get Esme's shopping.

"So what does grandma Esme need, huh Ellie? Can you spot chocolate pop tarts? Can you Ellie-cat?" I cooed to the adorable baby in front of me but of course I got a few gurgles as a reply.

"Well if it isn't Isabella?" A harsh voice stated from me behind me. That voice isn't one I'd forget in a hurry, it annoyed the hell out of me for years in high school.

"Tanya, how are you?" I asked trying really hard to be polite. Tanya had been Edward girlfriend throughout senior year high school and well we never got on. She had some aversion to me and I saw straight through her fake exterior. Edward was never serious about her, she was just arm candy at the time. By looking at her now, the looks which she relied on in high school had drastically vanished. She was also the girlfriend Edward cheated on, with me; of course she doesn't know that.

"I'm just fine actually its better than fine I'm engaged to a hotel heir, working for a top law company life is going perfectly. How about you?" God I still hate that smug bitch, loving the material things some people really never grow up. Before I could answer her question Ellie started grizzling behind me, Tanya's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she spotted her. Picking her up and bouncing her soothed her quickly.

"Wow, a mommy now huh Bella? Man I can remember when you used to follow my boyfriend Edward around like a lost puppy, my how things change. I wonder how dear Edward is?" Tanya asked in an amused tone, thinking that I was some trailer trash single mom wasting my life. She always was delusional in high school, I think she though Edward loved her. Right on cue Edward appeared at my side.

"Edward?" A shocked Tanya gasped.

"Tanya?" Edward replied blinking a few times taking in the new looking Tanya.

"Well this really is a reunion. I was just saying to Bella her how in high school she used to follow you around."

"Really Tanya? I was under the impression the only one who followed me around was you! Bella was always welcome at my side, you just assumed your place there!" Edward spat back looking really annoyed.

"Touched a raw nerve I guess. Well whatever. Bella have fun being a single mom and all." Tanya said again using her 'whatever' tone.

"Single mom?" I asked highly pissed off at her assumption.

"Tanya I assure you that Bella Cullen, my wife next to me is very much not on her own and our daughter Ellie completes us." Edward told her in a very serious tone wrapping his arm around my shoulder for good measure. Tanya huffed and walked in the direction of the door. Edward moved his arm and I didn't feel as happy as I was 5 seconds ago. _Seriously Bella, lack of sleep is playing with your emotions! Your crushing on Edward._

"God I always hated that bitch." Edward said with his voice dripping in venom.

"Edward no curse words around the baby." I scolded. He just chucked and we carried on shopping. The rest of the shopping trip uneventful and I wasn't even through the front door before Carlisle was hounding me for cookies, I forget sometimes how much hes like his son. Edward loves the brownies I make and I when hes having brownie cravings he hounds me for days until I make them for him.

Alice called a few times before dinner, she was out shopping and wanted to know if she should buy some item of clothing for Ellie, or for me, or Edward. Jasper called once to ask Edward to book tickets to some band that was playing the week they were home, apparently Alice and Jasper had some big news to share with us. Esme of course was praying for another grandchild. Dinner was fun, Esme slaved all after noon to make us the best Italian ranged spread that had ever existed. Carlisle struggled on his dinner after munching down 6 cookies 10 minutes previous to dinner being served.

"So see any old faces in town?" Esme asked.

"Well we did have an unfortunate encounter with Tanya Denali." Edward replied grimacing at the memory.

"I was talking to her mother this week and she mentioned how Tanya had finally got herself a job working as some receptionist at a law firm or something like that. I chocked on the spaghetti in my mouth when Esme said that. A receptionist? Everyone was looking at me curiously.

"Well she did mention to me her new job but she strongly implied that she was some big shot lawyer not a receptionist." I explained trying to hold back my amusement.

"Well that girl always had an imagination on her. I couldn't believe it when Edward told me he was dating her back in high school. Apparently now shes with some motel owner and her parents aren't to pleased." That was it, a motel owner? I exploded with laughter.

"She told me that she was engaged to a hotel heir." I managed to choke out between giggle fits. The whole table had now erupted in laughter, even Ellie seemed in an amused mood.

After dinner was over, I called it a night taking Ellie with me. Edward wasn't far behind us. Edward was in the shower when Ellie finally fell to sleep. I climbed on Edwards bed with the intention of watching a DVD with him before going back to the guestroom. I loved Edwards bedroom, it suited him perfectly. So dark but beautiful. Once on his bed the only intention my body had was sleep and thats exactly what happened.

I woke up feeling refreshed and hadn't woken all night and I was still in Edwards bed, which Edward wasn't in and Ellie wasn't in her crib. I didn't want to panic, I knew she was safe with her dad but still my heart was beating fast. It was missing Ellie's presence. Getting dressed and heading downstairs I felt my heart slow down as I heard the all to familiar crys. Edward was trying to fed her but she wasn't having any of it, he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted me.

"Help me." He asked to sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Without a hesitation I swept Ellie in my arms and fed her, no problem.

Today was our Charlie and Sue day, before heading home tonight. Carlisle had to leave early for work so he said his goodbyes and wished us a safe ride home. Esme had a few errants to run and left the same time as Carlisle. I phone Sue and said we'd be around at 11ish,she was ecstatic.

Edward polished off his breakfast at Emmett speed and got dressed. Ellie was already wearing a yellow sundress Esme and bought and it brought out her now green eyes. She was beautiful. Riding to Charlie was fun, Edward got stuck in the one traffic jam Forks has ever had so we got to Charlie's at 11:30. Charlie pulled me into a bone crushing hug and sue was kissing the cheeks of Edward. Ellie made grizzly sound to notify us of her presence and Edward was saved. Sue took Ellie from me and refused to give her back.

Charlie helped Edward stuff the car full of baby goods while I made dinner. Sue had gone over the top but it wasn't as bad as Esme.

"So am I ever going to be able to hold her?" Charlie asked his wife who looked rather miffed that she might actually have to hand Ellie over to him.

"Fine but I want her back!"

"She is a beauty! My first granddaughter."Charlie cooed, granddaughter? I looked at him funny, did he really understand what he had just said? Charlie caught my curious gaze and explain and explained himself. "What she is my first Granddaughter. Edwards is like my own son, I love him like a son so Ellie will always be my granddaughter and be loved and spoiled by me!"

After dinner Leah called and begged us to go visit her, she really wanted to meet Ellie. So Sue and Charlie asked if they could take her and give us a rest. I was very hesitant, it would be the first time in a week that I would be Ellie-less. Edward looked just as worried as me, it's not that we didn't trust Charlie or Sue, its just we wouldn't know what to do without her. After much persuasion, we left Ellie with Charlie and Sue and headed back to the Cullen's house.

I was nervously fiddling. Edward suggested that we crash in his room and slum out to old movies like we used to until it was time to pick Ellie up.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Lost boys?" I asked eagerly. He knew it was my favourite film.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise. "You and vampires! You have an unhealthy obsession!" He added.

"Do not." I mumbled to myself, knowing that was very true. I did like vampires, so what! Sue me!

It was only half way through the film when I felt my eyelids droop, I guess my week full of disturbed nights and sleeping on a rocking chair had finally caught up with me. I fell back into the land of nod just as easily as I did last night. I was surrounded in all things Edward, so I was sure my dreams would be filled with good things.

******

I woke up in Edwards bed feeling rather great, again. The whole Tanya thing would of put a spoiler on my weekend if it wasn't for the way Edward handled it, Tanya never mind how insignificant she was always had a way of taring down my self esteem. He said I was his wife, Edward called me Bella Cullen. This just brought a huge smile to my face. I've never struggled with my feeling for Edward, but lately its a fight that I know that I'm losing. Maybe I want to lose?

I walked downstairs to hear voices from the kitchen. Edward was talking Esme, I would of turned around to them privacy but something caught me ear.

"I'm moving back to Forks mom, away from Bella. She'll see that Ellie is mine and she has her own life to live." Edwards words hits me like a ton of bricks. I felt the tears form and leak from my eyes. I just ran out of the Cullen's home. I'm just a stupid girl with a crush and he's seen right through me. He doesn't need me messing up Ellie's life but his words were sharper than blades, I though we could talk to each other about anything, that spineless prick.

Ellie was still at Charlie and Sues, so I can make myself useful and go get Edward's daughter as he as aptly put it. She was his. Fuck I don't think I've felt my heart ache like this before. Charlie and Sue asked no questions about my sudden icy mood. I gave them a descent goodbye and headed home with Ellie. Looking at her innocent face make me choke up, Edward really didn't want me to be part of her life that much!

When I got back to the Cullen's. Edward was waiting, his eyes a little red and puffy. At least he was feeling a little guilty about treating me like nothing. I hardly spoke two words to him before I said goodbye to Esme and waited in the car for home. Tonight, Edward will have his _clean break,_ hopefully it won't be his nose.

The ride home was tough. Edward was trying hard to talk to me asking what was wrong but I just gave him my 'talk later' glare, but for the best part of the trip I was ignoring him and Ellie was fast asleep,so luckily she didn't pick up on the tension. When our house came into view I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward took Ellie and her bags into the house, giving me one last glance while I struggled with the other bags.

I waited in the kitchen, pouring myself a cold glass of water and taking in steady breaths. Edward was leaving me? Taking Ellie and just leaving? How could he do that to me? I had stuck by him through thick and thin, nursed Ellie for a week hell I was there when she was pushed into this world, dedicated my life to helping my best friend and yet he decides that I'm not good enough for him. Not good enough for Ellie? This weekend has been an eye opener, first I struggle with my feelings for him. I've known him since forever and well the love I share with him I've always assumed is what your meant to feel for your best friend.

I've not grown up around happy parents, so love like that is something I've hardly witnessed. So my head and heart are very confused, but I was going to tell him. Then to top it off the encounter with Tanya didn't help and to finish off the perfect weekend I catch Edward talking to his mother about moving back to Forks and away from me and taking _his daughter._I took all my restraint not to throw the glass currently in my hand at the wall opposite me.

"She's sleeping." Edwards voice was little more than a shy whisper behind me. I turned around to see a very sorry looking Edward.

"Good, she doesn't need to hear this." I spat with as much venom as my small body could create.

"Bella.." He asked hesitantly.

"No Edward shut it." I hissed causing him to stop dead in what ever he was saying and just look at me with his glistening green orbs. "I would never lie to you, ever. I have always been there for you, for Ellie. I've stuck by you through everything, but still this isn't good enough. Do you know how it made me feel hearing you tell Esme that I'll never be Ellie's mom because shes _yours,_ how your moving away because of me? Do you know how it fucking feels to have your heart torn out?" I was screaming now, and crying. Edward was still unmoving and shocked.

"I didn't, I mean. That's not what I meant when I said those things!" His voice was still very quiet but there was an emotion in his voice that showed pain, but I was past the point of caring. I had heard with my own two ears what he said.

"Well tell me then Edward what did you mean?" he opened his mouth to answer me but before any words came out I changed my mind. I didn't want to hear his excuses. "You know something, I don't care. I'm out, I fold, I give up. I'll grab some stuff and be out of your hair. You wanted the clean break Edward, so that's what I'm giving you." I yelled, softer this time but still my voice was laced in my pain. I ran upstairs to my room adding clothes and essentials to my overnight bag. Grabbing my phone, I phoned the one person who could actually help me.

"Hey, it's Bella. Mind if I come and visit you for a few days?" I cried into the phone.

**EPOV:**

I didn't tell her how I felt. I couldn't say those three words to her. I couldn't explain how wrong she was.

_Flashback._

_I was clearing my head in the kitchen, eating some cookies that Bella and mom had made when my Esme came in. Bella was sound asleep upstairs, sleeping like the angel she was. I felt as though something changed today but I couldn't put my hands on it. Maybe it was the realisation of what the most kind thing to do in the long run. Ellie was out with Sue and Charlie, this only made things harder especially when Charlie called her his first granddaughter._

_"Edward dear, you look pained about something? What is it?" Esme, my doting mother knew me to well and lying to her would only make her worry more._

_"It's Bella." I said with a sigh._

_"What about her?"_

_"I'm so scared I'm going to lose her." My voice was just above a whisper, saying it aloud made it hurt more._

_"Why would you lose her? She loves you and Ellie, you'll never be free of Bella you should know that. Honey tell me whats really wrong?"_

_"Emmett said something a few days ago, how Ellie had changed Bella and how Bella loves Ellie as her own but I should be careful because one day I'll replace Bella in Ellie's life with a real mom."_

_"By real mom he means..."_

_"Who ever the hell I'm meant to spend forever with. Mom, I love Bella you know that and I've never had the balls to do anything about it with Ellie, I just feel as though I'm failing my two girls. Never mind if their not blood related at the moment they are mother and daughter and nothing in this world makes me happier than my little family."_

_"You should tell Bella how you feel." Esme is such a romantic fool that some times she forgets things aren't always that easy._

_"And run her off?"_

_"Edward, that girl loves you with every fiber in her body, she just needs to realise that's she in love with you. I know you Edward your planning on taking the easy way out, whats up your sleve?" Damn her and her know all skills._

_"I'm think about moving. Giving us both a clean break allowing Bella to be free, of me."_

_"Edward, have you at all considered that Bella doesn't want to be free of you?"_

_"I'm moving back to Forks mom, away from Bella. She'll see that Ellie is mine and she has her own life to live. A clean break." I could feel the unshod tears glassing over my eyes. "It's for the best, for her. I love her so much mom, and I have to accept growing old with Bella is just a pipe dream. She doesn't want me." Now I was sobbing and I wasn't ashamed about it either. My mom wrapped her arms tightly around me and just let me cry it out._

I just let Bella go, let her go believing that I didn't want her. Believing some lie. She caught just the exactly wrong snippet of conversation to jump to the completely wrong conclusion and I did nothing to stop her,I just watched. I was back in that place where I hid myself for so many months before Ellie was born, I was back in the place Ruby drop kicked me into but this time it hurt a hell of a lot more.

Fuck! I watched her kiss Ellie goodbye, I watched her take her suitcases, I watched her hunt down her passport and I watched her walk out our front door.

I watch my Bella leave.

Going into my crying daughters room I felt completely useless. She wasn't crying for me, she was crying for Bella. Her mother.

* * *

Hope you guys are liking this!! I love to hear what you think, so please drop me a line!

**REVIEW BIATCHES!! :D all reviewer get a preview of chapter 3 :D also those who guess where Bella's heading get a special mention next chapter!**

PLEASE **_CHECK THIS STORY_** OUT: **coming to terms**, Rose & Emmett are desperate for a baby, but Rose is unable to carry a child to term. So the couple looks for other options. Bella is in need of money for school and finds an ad about surrogacy. Will Bella be able to help Rose & Em? ExB RxE CxE AxJ AH/AU.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5120353/3/ REALLY WORTH A READ!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all who have reviewed! Fave & Alerted this story!!**

**All characters belong to I just make them run away.**

**For those who guess Alice, congrats! this is for ya:**

LiebeKinder  
ificanthavejasperiwilltakeseth

Mrs. Edward. Cullen ldc

A is for Angel

**Sorry guys Jacob will not be apprearing anytime soon**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks to my _Beta half_ :p Katie a.k.a. kttt0511**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The truth hurts like a drunk driver.**

**EPOV**:

_To my Edward,_

_Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing this and I doubt that you'll ever read it, but I guess this is me writing down my thoughts in hope that my mind will have a little more room. Plus, I'm currently waiting for a plane home to make a confession of a life time, I guess this will help hopefully find the rights words. This was actually the suggestion of an elderly lady, so thank her if I get the words out right later._

_I ran last night, away from you and I don't think that I can ever go through that pain again. I didn't just run from you, I ran from that beautiful innocent little girl. Something that I'll never forgive myself for._

_Yesterday when I was packing to run, I found my old diaries, and I realized something. One in particular fell open to the day I found out about Esme's cancer battle-even for a silly sixteen year old my feelings for you were clearly written on those pages. It made me think. Have I been struggling with my love for you for all these years? Am I that blind?_

_That night after prom when I gave myself fully to you, I felt something that I've never felt before. I could feel love and you gave that to me. I was young and I didn't know my feelings but they have always been there. Edward you are the only man I have ever been with, the only man I want to be with._

_I phoned Esme today and she gave me some good advice. Your mother is a great woman and I love her but I think the reason I love her most is because she gave me you. When Renee left me, it broke me in two I couldn't be the little girl who had no cares in the world I had to be the woman of the house. Edward, you are the reason I coped through my childhood. You used to climb my tree at nights just to make sure I wasn't alone, you would pick out all the orange Smarties just so that I could eat my favorites first, you'd scare the crap out of Mike Newton each time he pestered me for a date and when you needed me the most I was silent, I held you while you sobbed uncontrollably for your own mother. I did nothing._

_I felt as though I had failed you._

_That day I promised myself that I'd never be less than the greatest friend that you deserved. So when Ruby turned up at our door I knew that this was my calling…this is what I would do to prove to you that I can be a good friend, a way to pay you back for being my reason for living. Each day I saw parts of you falling into some daze, you never wanted to be a weekend dad and it killed you that you couldn't be what you saw as best for that unborn baby. You wanted to be there each night, each day just to be her dad. I told you at the time that no matter how involved you were in that child's life, you'll always be the best daddy. _

_On many occasions you asked me why I was still here, why I didn't run as far away from the situation as I could and how could I still just be there for you._

_I never gave you a straight answer, so I guess I'm writing it now._

_I couldn't ever fail you, again._

_When Ellie was born, I was there in that room. I heard her first cry, I held her…and when I did, I felt as though I finally had a part of you. Stupid I know, but just for those few moments I was holding what soon would become your entire heart. When Ruby left it ripped open all those past memories of Renee. How could any mother do that? I never wanted to have kids, I was afraid that I would turn out exactly like her but this time Ellie healed me. When I took her shopping and people told me how 'beautiful my daughter is', I refused to correct them. I was too damn proud of what you had made._

_Holding her, feeling her heartbeat I just fell in love with her, unconditionally. She is yours, but your mine, so I have both of you._

_I had both of you._

_Hearing what you said to Esme absolutely killed me. I felt like a failure; it seemed to ring like a reminder that I was living in someone else's shoes, your Mrs. Right, who would then be Ellie's mom…not me. I know that this was the painful truth and I didn't want to believe it. For so long Edward you have been my heart, my soul, my world but I was no longer yours—not that I'm jealous of your daughter, so please don't even consider it._

_I left like a scared child, wanting something that I know now after hearing you that I'll never have. I ran away and went back on my one promise._

_I failed you. Not just you, I failed Ellie. _

_What do I want? Your mother asked me today and I couldn't answer, but what do I want?_  
_I want Ellie to be mine, I want her to call me 'Momma', I want to hold her hand when she starts school, I want to buy her prom dress, I want to be at her wedding. I want you to want me to be her mom._

_What else do I want? Honestly Edward, I want you. I want you to love me. I want to grow old with you and make many more beautiful children. I want a big family starting with you, me and Ellie. I want to be Bella Cullen, just like you had told Tanya. I want to be your wife._

_From the first day I met you, I loved you. Even if we were four and dressed up as elves for Christmas, I love you and I still do. It has taking me 20 years to figure this out but at least now I know. No matter what happens from here on out, there are just something's that will never change._

_I'll love you when you move away._

_I'll still love you when you marry some other girl._

_I'll always love you when you tell me you're going to be a daddy again._

_I'll never stop loving you when you tell me you don't feel the same way. _

_I love you Edward Cullen. _

_Always yours,_  
_Bella._

"I love you too Bella. Ellie loves you too. Our daughter needs you Bella. Please baby don't leave us, please open those beautiful eyes. I'll give you those babies you want, I'll buy you all the orange Smarties you can eat, I'll plant a tree outside your bedroom window so that I _can_ climb it! I'll marry you right now. Just please stay with me." I sobbed into the still body of my blushing beauty. Holding onto the letter that she wrote to me with no intentions of me reading it. I was holding on to her words. I could hear Ellie's distinct screams from behind me and Alice's pained voice begging me to move.

Then two simple words hit me the hardest in all my life. "_Code Red._"

**BPOV (15 hours previous):**

I don't think it really registered in my head what the hell I was doing until I landed in Texas and was mauled by Alice. I had _left _Edward? What had I done!? I felt the full impact of my spur of the moment stubbornness smashed into my head and I started struggling with my breathing. I had abandoned him and Ellie.

_I am a monster._

"Ali-Alice Wha-wh-what have I done?"

"Shh Bells, let's get you home."

"Home?" That was it, the floodgates opened and I couldn't control myself. "I left home. Home is with Edward." I sobbed into the 4"10 woman who had me in fierce hold. At this moment I'd didn't care that I was in a crowded airport, I just needed to realize all this emotion that I had been building up since Ruby arrived. Right on cue Jasper was at hand pulling me to the car. Alice drove while Jasper stayed in the backseat and nursed me like I had done to Ellie hours before.

Ellie, oh God! Guilt hit me all over poor baby. Remember she's _Edwards_, not _yours._ No she _is _mine! Then why the hell am I in fucking Texas?

Bella welcome to the big mess you've caused.

You've become _her_. Like mother, like daughter.

Jasper and Alice's house was simple yet grand. It was in the middle of nowhere overlooking a lot of Texan scenery. Esme had completely refurbished the house when they bought it, so it had a just a tiny touch of Forks in the feel of it. Jasper spent a lot of his time away with the army, where he's stationed in Germany. Alice finds it hard to be away from Jasper but would never stop him doing something he loves, so the house is covered in a lot of her work. Although Alice is Editor in Chief of a fashion magazine, she spends her Jasper free time working on her own fashion ideas. One room is actually filled with dummies, kind of creepy.

Alice left me in the guest bedroom, alone with my thoughts.

Why had I reacted so badly? Edward and I had our fights but we would always talk through them, what the hell changed this? Why was this one different? I don't run away from problems, I fix problems—that's what I do. I fix Emmett's love life when he pisses Rose off; I fix Charlie's nutrition problems when Sue is away. Why couldn't I fix this?

I never thought Edward could say stuff like that about me. It's me, for crying out loud; the same girl who ran naked around his garden with Alice at the age of 5, the same girl who told him where babies come from and the same girl who he lost his virginity to. There isn't one part of my mind or body that Edward hasn't seen but yet he couldn't be honest with me?

My head is filling up with so many questions, so many memories and I'm most certainly going to spontaneously combust. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up screaming into my pillow. I had a nightmare about Renee leaving…only I was Renee and the crying girl was Ellie begging me to stay and asking me to make daddy smile again.

Shit. It was late but there was only one person I could take to.

"Hello?"

"Esme, its Bella."

"Oh thank God you're safe! Honey are you okay…of course you're not okay, stupid question really. Bella, what happened?"

"I heard Edward talking to you yesterday in the kitchen so I ran away to Alice's. Esme I'm just so confused, I don't want to know what else was said between you two just please tell me what to do!" I more or less begged.

"Bella, what do you want in life?"

"To be happy?" I answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Honey, I think you really need to re-think your life. Realize what you want, don't let anything stand in your way, running away from your problem only delays the solution."

"Thanks Esme." I put down the phone and stared out the window which was looking over the vast Texan countryside.

I sat there for God knows how long just thinking. 10 years ago I was a 15 year old geek hopelessly in love with Brad Pitt now I'm a 25 year old hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen, my how things change.

What do I want?

Edward? I guess.

Ellie? Hell yes!

To live alone and watch those two fall away from me? Not in a million years. Come Bella, time to fight for what you want!

I phoned the airline company but all flights back to Seattle were booked up until Wed but I could go to the airport and wait on standby, surely someone will miss their flight and I'll get their seat. Grabbing my still packed bags I ran downstairs to find Alice in her dressing gown holding the front door open for me.

"Call me when you get home. Jasper's waiting in the car for you." That crazy know it all pixie, I love her. I pulled her into a hug and skipped to the car. Jasper gave me a smile and hauled ass to the airport.

"Go get him tiger." Jasper purred as I jumped out of the car giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running to the nearest check-in point.

Three different flights had come and gone and I was still stranded; the next flight home was in 4 hours and that was full. I was starting to get frustrated. I took a seat next to an elderly couple who were holding hands. Maybe that could be me and Edward in 50 years, I silently wished.

Having so much time alone to think started filling my mind with doubts. What will he say? Am I going to drive him further away? Will he allow me back into Ellie's life after I ran? I began to nervously tap my foot on the hard floor.

"Why don't you write him a letter?" A soft voice to the side of me asked. I turned to see the old lady now sitting alone, smiling back at me.

"Excuse me?" I responded, politely of course.

"You're obviously very nervous about getting somewhere and seeing someone. If you just write him a letter, you'll feel better. You don't have to give it to him just write down everything you want to say to him and you'll feel a lot better."

"How do you know that?" I asked, as the old man made his way back to us.

"Personal experience!" She whispered back before taking her husband's hand and walking off. I smiled after them.

Write him a letter, clear my mind, sounds like a plan. I had plenty of time to kill while sitting in the airport, might as well clear some space in my packed mind. I pulled out a pad and pen from my bag and started to write, none of the words seemed to fit and what I was writing didn't make sense, it didn't show my true emotions.

Looking at the crowd around me, I caught sight of a little blond haired girl running to greet her daddy off the plane and inspiration struck me. I wrote a page of everything I should have said to him years, weeks, days ago. Reading over what I had written brought tears to my eyes. Today I would tell Edward how I feel and have felt for him, once and for all. I guess the lady was right; it did make me feel better to have a hard copy of my thoughts.

I couldn't take waiting anymore. I sprinted to the nearest car rental desk and hired out the fastest car I could afford. Not caring who saw me, I ran with all my bags to the car. Putting the keys in the ignition and hitting the gas as I sped off.

Edward as an elf… Happiness.

Renee leaving… Loneliness.

Esme's recovery... Relief.

Emmett's wedding... Envy.

Alice's graduation… Pride.

Rosalie being pregnant... Excitement.

Carlisle's cookie obsession… Amusement.

Jasper's first mission… Fear.

Charlie meting Sue... Ecstatic.

Ellie's birth… Complete.

Falling in love… Edward.

That's my life flashing before my eyes.

The loud honking sound of the truck before the crunching of metal and the smell of salt and rust filling the air…

That's the drunk driver hitting my car.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFY!! I know. What do you guys think? What is going to happen next? **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!**

**REVIEW: TEASER!!!**

**\/\/\/( PRESS ME) \/\/**


	5. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Ms. Meyer If I owned them Id get them naked all the time, the only thing I truly own is my daughter. MINE!

THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED & FAVOURED THIS STORY, **THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!**

**

* * *

**

**ALL HAIL MY _BETA_ KATIE, ALL TOGETHER NOW "WE LOVE YOU!"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**My name is**

"_Hello, my name is Isabella_." I said to the mirror in front of me. It was the hundredth time I had said it to my own reflection but still I couldn't recognize my own name.

I didn't look like an Isabella, maybe an Izzy? So let's try…again.

"_Hey, I'm Izzy_." I said once again to my reflection.

Nope, definitely not an Izzy.

I was starting to get frustrated with myself.

I took a look around my hospital room; it was very plain apart from the yellow flowers near my bed. I had been here at total of two weeks but only conscious two of those days. No one had been allowed to visit me, only certain members of the staff were allowed in my room, so I'm completely drawing a blank in my mind. I was in a car accident which left me with memory loss. The doctors have told me the very basics. My name, age, blood type but not the stuff I really need to know.

Who the hell am I?

I guess I'm Isabella nobody.

When the truck hit my car it caused severe head trauma. I actually died on the way to the hospital and had to be revived. I lost a lot blood, suffered broken ribs and had to be given a blood transfusion. The end product, I was in a coma for two weeks. My immune system was extremely weak hence the no visitors policy. No visitors, no germs, but I heard one of the nurses moaning about my family harassing them to allow them to see me. So I guess I have family, that's a good thing. At least I'm not some 25 year loner.

That made me laugh out loud, if I was a loner who would have mourned my death? My cats? Wait, did I have cats?

Funny, at least my sense of humor wasn't lost.

I turned back to the mirror and stared long and hard at my face. I wouldn't call myself beautiful but I don't think I'm a complete troll, I had a lot of bruising on my neck and shoulders which were visible in this hospital gown. Note to self, beg family to get me some decent clothes. My head was a little sore and my hair way tied back so that it was manageable. I looked at the clock and sighed, almost 12. That means the nurse is due with my meds-great. I returned to my bed and right on cue the nurse was in my room.

"Hello Isabella, how are we feeling today?" I hated stupid questions. I just glared at the women before answering. She seemed like such a nice women, older than most the nurses and she had a motherly feel about her but at the moment I resented all medical staff, they had their freedom and chose to be here.

…Now that would be hilarious if I got my memory back and I'm a nurse, nah I don't feel like a nurse.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I added without the humor. How do you think I was feeling? I am in hospital. She placed some pain killers on the table to my side, I didn't need them. "Why do I have to take these? I'm not in pain and they make me drowsy. I think I've slept enough thank you." I said trying not to show how annoyed I was. I wasn't in that much pain, nothing I couldn't handle. No pain meds needed.

I know I was being difficult but I had nothing else, maybe the real me was worse.

"Isabella Cullen, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't give them to you. Plus you can blame your father-in-law…he insisted that you have the strongest to avoid any pain." She rambled on handing me the water for the stupid tablets. WAIT! Did she just say _father-in-law_?

"Wait! Father-in-law?" I blurted out, rather loudly. I'm married? I didn't even have a wedding ring, some husband.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I forget that you can't remember. Yes your father-in law is a highly respected doctor and he's been the primary doctor attending to you…all orders come from him."

Well at least my in-laws seem to care.

A doctor, wonder what his son's like. Talking about husbands where is he? Are the flowers from him?

"Is my husband here?" I asked hesitantly, desperately trying not to look nervous. In the last two days without any memories and just a few books and magazines to entertain me I had a lot of time to figure out what I like. I didn't care too much for murder mysteries but I think I'm a romantic person…so being married must be a big deal, right?

I also know I'm stubborn so I don't think I'd settle for _anything less _than perfection.

I guess I'm Isabella Cullen, wife of?

"Yes, he hasn't left! Quite the catch if I may say so. He's been outside begging that he be allowed in. _I_ think they might actually allow it. God only knows how bored you must be! Plus it would be nice for you to get to know those who love you, again." The nurse laughed. I smiled at her as she left.

Get to know those who love me. I haven't really given much thought of those who care for me, now that I know I have a husband, do I have kids? What are my parents like? My brothers and sisters? What if I'm an only child?

I threw myself back down onto the bed, very frustrated with myself and my stupid head! Why the hell was I driving around in Texas, was it that important of a reason to end up in a hospital there having no clue of myself! Some people say that coma patients remember everything; I guess that wasn't the case for me. In the last two weeks all I saw was blackness, a few voices and blurred images but no memories.

The tablets started taking effect, my head started to numb and my ribs stopped feeling so sharp. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

"She's waking up." A soft welcoming voice said. I could feel that there were people near me…I could hear each of them breathing. I opened my eyes to be greeted by four bodies, all with their gaze intently on me.

At the end of my bed was the women who spoke, she was very pretty. She had caramel colored hair and a wide smile, next to her was a tall blond man, very handsome. Both of them seemed very parent-like, my parents maybe?

Next to my bed sitting in the chair on my left side was a big muscley man whose brown eyes were very familiar, very similar to mine. Brother maybe? On my right side was a man who took my breath away, wild bronze hair and amazingly dreamy green eyes, he was holding my hand. When I blinked a few times and took in each face again I felt his hand squeeze mine tightly sending my eyes straight back to him. Who was he? He couldn't be my husband could he?

"Bella?" The unbelievably beautiful bronze haired man next to me asked. Bella, I like that much better than Izzy.

'Hello my name is Bella' I thought to myself, _perfect_.

"Mmm." I couldn't form words whilst looking at him.

"Oh thank God, I've missed you so much." He sprang at me arms gripping around me and forcing me into a very tight hug, I gasped at the sudden sharp pain across my ribs. "Oh baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I just... miss holding you." His voice was so smooth and soft. It gave me so much comfort to just hear him talk. I don't know how but I just felt safe with him, I trusted him instantly. He was now sitting on the bed with me still in his arms but not as tightly as before.

"Who are you?" I asked into his stone chest. I needed to know who he is before I fell in love with a cousin or something; I hope he's Mr. Cullen. He pulled back just a little so that I could see into his pained green eyes, hell I was in love with him, whoever he was. He opened his mouth to answer but someone came into the room. All of our attentions turned to the door.

"Aro." The handsome man greeted the doctor. Walking forward and shaking his hand.

"Carlisle, Esme. It's great to see you again. Too bad it's under unfortunate circumstances." Aro walked to Esme and kissed her check before turning his gaze on me. "So you must be the beautiful young lady that captured young Edward's heart. Isabella, a very fitting name I may add. I am Dr. Volturi and I'll be the one making sure that there's no permanent brain damage and hopefully help you get your memories back." Edward? Oh my husband, that word still feel unreal. Is the man holding me called Edward? Is Carlisle my dad? I'm just so confused.  
I moved closer to bronze, that's his name until I find out what his real name is. I really hope its Edward but Bronze will work for now.

"Now can you tell me what you do know?" He was looking directly at me. This was making me feel uneasy now that everyone was staring so intensely at me. I guess I don't like attention. Bronze snuggled me closer.

"I don't understand what you mean?" My voice had returned to me but still it sounded like a whisper.

"Isabella.."

"Bella." I interrupted him, it was like an automatic response. I shocked myself with my sudden correction.

"Bella, I'm here to help your mind heal. You've lost your memories and I can't imagine how tough this is on you. I guess you're feeling very lost at the moment." I nodded at the serious doctor. "Well by the results of your tests it doesn't seem to be permanent but more of a way that your mind is protecting itself, you've put up a sort of shield around your memories and that's what we need to get down for you to remember. I want to be sure of this so we're going to line up a series of further tests to be done when you get back home" he explained very professionally. When I get _back home_? Where hell was I from?

"How long do you think this amnesia could last?" Bronze asked.

"Depends on Bella here. You need to exercise your mind and things should start slipping through the cracks. Pictures will help you, stories from your family and things like that. It will help if you keep a diary of things you know and things you remember. That way we can determine what your mind is remembering and not what people are telling you. Do you understand now?"

"Exercise my mind and keep a diary." I replied like a student caught on the spot by a teacher. He chuckled lightly at my deer in headlights expression.

"Good. Now you can go home tomorrow but I suggest you start on your mind exercises as soon as possible. Any questions?" I shook my head. Dr. Volturi nodded to the people in the room before leaving. I let out a sigh of relief.

"He's scary." The boy on my left said in his deep bass. It made me jump a little.

"All great doctors are." Carlisle said.

"Then how bad are you dad? I'm not scared of you!" Bronze joked with Carlisle. Carlisle's a doctor? My doctor? Is he Dr. Cullen? Edwards's dad? Bronze's dad?

"Very funny Edward. Now Bella looks like she has a few questions." Carlisle replied, Bronze is Edward. My husband Edward!

"I just want to know who you all were." I answered sheepishly.

"Well Bella-bun, I'm Emmett your big brother." The boy on my left was my brother. So far I know I'm stubborn, I love romantic books, I hate attention and I'm perceptive. Emmett… Emmett…Emmett-old name guess our parents hated us; first Emmett then Isabella. I had to remember Emmett, my brother.

"Bella, I'm Esme. Edward's mom." The caramel haired beauty answered. Esme, elegant name suited her well.

"I'm Carlisle Edward's dad." I smiled at him before turning to the one persons who identity I need to know.

"Edward?" I asked, hoped was more like it.

"Bella do you remember me?" His words were rushed out in excitement.

"No I just assumed." I replied quickly, his face losing the excitement that was there a few seconds ago. He just nodded and kissed my hair, this simple act of compassion sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward, what am I to you? I'm Bella Cullen right?" I said almost too quiet.

"Yes your Bella Cullen, my wife." I looked at him; his face was filled with an unreadable emotion. I turned to see the other faces in the room, all of them were avoiding eye contact with me. _Strange_.

Before any more questions could slip through my lips the nurse was in the room with my nightly dose of medication. Like a spoilt child I wrapped my arms around my chest and pouted. Edward chuckled beside me, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. Carlisle and Esme were both smiling at my annoyance and Emmett just seemed to be glaring at Edward.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again! I see your family was finally allowed in! Now here's your pain meds any more complaints please direct them to Dr. Cullen who is right behind me." I huffed and took the stupid tablets. Shooting Carlisle daggers.

"Good girl. First time without a fight! Mr. Cullen you have a live one here, very feisty." She said to Edward who was laughing. I nudged him ever so slightly. I bet he barley felt it but it made my ribs sting a little.

"Now Mrs. Cullen I'll see you first thing in the morning." She announced before walking to the door.

"Thank god." I mumbled under my breath but not quiet enough, everyone heard and burst out laughing.

"Okay Bells, I'm going to call it a night. Charlie will be here in the morning. Take care little sis." Emmett said getting up, kissing my on the forehead and making his way out of the room before turning back on us. "Edward, call me later. We need to talk." Emmett said in a rather serious tone, Edward gave half a smile and nodded.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked Edward gaining his attention back from Emmett.

"Charlie's your dad."

"Where's my mom?" I asked, in effect causing Edwards face to instantly drop, he looked at Carlisle and Esme who both had the same strange expression their faces.

"Bella, we have some photos on us if you would like to see them." Esme announced. Edward and Carlisle both relaxed at the change of subject I made a mental note to ask about my mom at a later date, maybe it was something I didn't want to know. I nodded at Esme and she made her way to me with a box full of memories.

Hours flew by. Carlisle had business to attend to leaving me alone with Edward and Esme. I saw many photos of myself and they dated from all the years. There were cute ones of Edward and I when we were growing up together, embarrassing ones of holiday snaps and me in a bikini and sweet ones of Edward and I just being together. I was shown a picture of our house in Seattle; this confused me a little if I was from Seattle why was I in Texas? Edward answered my queries; I was visiting Alice Edward's sister when I got in an accident.

I saw pictures of my dad Charlie and my brother Emmett, both a very much alike. I saw a picture of my sister in law Rosalie, who looked like blond supermodel not like a typical mother of 3.

There was an adorable picture of my dad, brother, Edward and my 3 nephews fishing looking like a happy family. My life seemed very normal and pleasant.

The further I was going in the photo albums the more stories Esme would tell. I learnt a lot about who _I_ was…from her. I work for a publishing house and I'm writing a book, too bad that I can't actually remember what I was writing.

Its strange that there wasn't any wedding photos, there was a photo of Edward and I in Vegas, so maybe it was a drunken quickie? I'd have to ask him about that.

When I got to the newest pink album, Edward stiffened by the side of me. I looked at him curiously before opening the book. The front page had a picture of me, Edward and a very beautiful little girl and underneath it was labeled ' Elizabeth Marie Cullen's baby book'. I flipped through the pages there wasn't many photos but they all were of this baby, Edward and myself. I could clearly see Edward's bronze hair perfectly mirrored on this child, he was most definitely her father but was I, her mother?

I looked at Esme and then to Edward both were looking at me waiting for something.

"Edward who is Elizabeth?"

I turned the page to the last photo before he answered and there was a picture of Elizabeth, Edward and me standing outside our house. Written underneath the picture in very neat scrip was 'Our Family. Edward, Bella and their Ellie." I could feel the happy tears flooding my eyes, I had a baby. A beautiful little girl.

"She's ours." Edward whispered in my ear.

**EPOV****:**

Its been two weeks, two fucking weeks of hell. Bella had actually died on the way to the hospital and I've never felt pain like that in all my life. I haven't been anywhere near a fit father for Ellie; Alice and Jasper have had her almost the entire time and still after two weeks she hasn't stopped grizzling.

Christ I needed Bella, now!

_Two_ _weeks previous:_  
_It took me all of 5 minutes when I walked into Ellie's room the night Bella left to realize I wasn't going to let her run. I packed bags for both Ellie and I. I had no idea where Bella would be but I drove to Emmett's house first, he had no idea what I was going on about. I phoned Esme, who was clueless on her whereabouts so I drove to Forks and almost tore down Charlie's front door just to find she wasn't there. Charlie actually found my situation amusing after I explained everything to him. I half expected him to kick my ass but instead he said that my declaration of my love for his daughter wasn't any way to ask his permission for her hand in marriage._

_I left Forks with Charlie's permission to marry his daughter and Bella's grandmothers wedding ring. Ellie was sleeping which meant a lot of silence for me to think. Where would Bella go? Alice's of course. I phoned Alice as soon as I could pull over the car. Jasper answered and confirmed my suspicions but not to tell Alice he'd blabbed, he just assumed I need to know where she was…not that I was planning on running if I had to, to Texas and telling Bella how I feel._

_Now with Ellie stirring in my arms I phoned the airlines and booked a flight out to Texas, the plane didn't leave for a few hours so I had time to pack and plan this out properly. I wanted Bella for forever, so I was going to fly to Texas with our daughter and propose. I had my own grandmothers engagement ring to propose with and now Bella's grandmothers wedding ring for the big day, it just seemed fit for this whole situation. Ellie was named after our grandmothers and now hopefully Bella will be wearing their rings._

_The flight was too long and when I landed it had been about 15 hours since I'd seen Bella and my heart was aching. Ellie was restless and missing Bella. I ran out of the airport and to the nearest cab. I gave them Alice's address and hoped that I wasn't too late. The cab stopped in a pile up, typical my luck that we'd hit a car accident. It looked pretty bad and in a town this small maybe they needed assistance. If I could help maybe it would get me to Bella faster._

_When we got closer I spotted a small green car crushed under a truck, the truck driver was sitting near the wreckage with a few minor cuts on his forehead. Ellie was in my arms so there wasn't much I could actually do._

_"Edward?" A panicked surprised voice called from behind me. It was Jasper holding a very shaken up, puffy eyed Alice._

_"Jasper, what's wrong with her?" I ran to them, Alice really didn't look okay._

_"Its Bella! That's her car Edward, she's still in there." Jasper's voice cut through me like a blade. As though it was in slow motion I turned to the crushed car and saw hazel hair. My Bella. I passed Ellie to Jasper and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Bella. The emergency service were already cutting her free._

_"Bella!" I screamed to the car, I almost reached her when a fireman restrained me. "Let go of me! Bella!"_

_"Sorry sir you need to calm down. Do you know this women?"_

_"Yes, she's my wife God Damn it now let me pass!" I yelled at the man, he loosened his grip on me and I struggled my way from him and to Bella._

_"What the fuck happened?" I screamed to the people around me._

_"Drunk driver hit the car." Some women behind me answered, Bella still hadn't been freed from her metal prison yet the drunk truck driver was fine, yet my love was dying. I saw red. I moved as fast as I could towards the truck driver, he was still sitting on the floor. I launched myself at him throwing in punches; my vision was blurred from the tears that clouded my eyes._

_"You stupid bastard, you could have killed her! I swear to God if she doesn't make it I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, make you hurt like she's hurting now. How could you do this?" I shouted hysterically still hitting the asshole. I felt Jasper's arms pull me from him, a crowd had gathered around us watching my agony. The driver was looking at me clueless, yet there was no sign of remorse._

_"She better live for your sake you worthless piece of shit! Can you see that little girl over there -I pointed to Ellie who was crying in Alice's arms- that our daughter. So if you take away her mother mark my words I will slaughter you!" I hissed struggling against Jasper's restraints, I wanted to hurt him some more, I wanted to see his pain._

_"Edward, Bella's free!" Alice called to me, Ellie still hadn't settled in her arms. The paramedics had Bella lying on the floor, her pretty face covered in blood, she looked so still. 'No, no, no' I mentally chanted as I ran back to her._

_"Sir don't move her we don't know how much damage has been done." The female medic instructed. I was kneeling next to Bella, she was breathing but she looked... broken. Her head had clearly been hit hard, there was blood pouring out of it._

_"Bella baby." I cried to her, that's when I spotted a white sheet of paper in her pocket. I pulled it out, it was addressed to me._

When the medics called a code red I was forced out of the ambulance. I turned into a hysteric mess on the pavement, left out in the cold without any clue if Bella was breathing. Jasper somehow managed to get me in their car, Alice had Ellie and Jasper had collected our things from the cab.

After that things went by in a blur. Bella was alive with brain damage and in a coma, some fancy medical terms were thrown about but this hospital was so small and inexperienced and Bella to them was just an unlucky girl. After day three of Bella just being practically ignored I pulled out the big guns. I phoned Carlisle and explained the situation. I found and alerted the best hospital in the area and I threw the Cullen name around until we got noticed.

My father and my grandfather before him were both very well respected and known doctors throughout the medical community, so when I told them that a Cullen needed the best medical treatment available, Bella was transferred. I booked her in as Isabella _Cullen_-to everyone around she was my wife. The only people who knew the truth was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and of course myself. This way she was number one priority and as soon as wakes up I will make her Mrs. Cullen, so no harm done.

Bella was put into isolation so that no foreign germs could infect her and possibly harm her. Emmett and Charlie flew down here a few days ago, they would take it in turns to wait out in the hallway with me. Alice would bring Ellie by, she was a hit with the nurses and plus she was my only form of sanity left. After two days of knowing that the love of my life was awake and alone the doctors finally agreed to allow us in the room.

Carlisle had pulled enough strings as it was, so pushing our visiting was stepping over the line but it never stopped me from begging the staff. I was the first one into the room, where my angel was sleeping. So beautiful. Carlisle and Esme soon followed me in and Emmett wasn't far behind them. We were watching her for a while before she woke up.

My heart was doing flips and I just couldn't help myself when I looked into those chocolate eyes, I need to feel her warmth. Crushing her wasn't the best plan but still I couldn't help it. I kept her close whilst Aro talked. Bella didn't know who we were, or what we were to her and this killed me.

_She didn't know me._

Emmett wasn't at all happy with me lying to his sister and I'm sure Charlie will feel the same but I couldn't not tell her she wasn't mine. I had almost lost her and I know that as soon as he remembers she'll leave me again, so I couldn't risk losing her now. Both Swan men were going to have it out for me when I leave this room but Bella was worth it.

We spent hours looking at photos, going through memories and telling stories. I knew Bella's happy smile and she was wearing it wider each time we'd tell her something new about herself.

When Bella picked up Ellie's baby book my heart jumped into my throat. She was flicking through the pictures which were mostly of us three. Esme was waiting for her reaction just as eagerly as mine. Was she ready for this?

Telling a lie or telling the truth, which was the lesser of two evils?

"Edward who's Elizabeth?" She asked. What was the right answer to that? Oh yeah Bella she's my daughter from a one night stand that we've been raising, I want you to be her mom, up for the job? I couldn't do that. She thinks were married! That's my entire fault too, for lying. Damn it Cullen you're going to hell.

Bella's eyes were filling up when she saw the last photo of all three of us, these were happy tears I know my Bella well enough to know this! So my voice with any instruction said the biggest truth there is.

"She's _ours_."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?? MMMMM?**

**_Next chapter: Bella gets some bad news... she meets Ellie for the first time again and Edward gets some strict instructions... DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!!_**

**NOW REVIEW BITCHED!! YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW = TEASER!!**

**\/\/\/\/\/ REVIEW \/\/\/\/\/\/**


	6. Chapter 6

FIRST OF I'M TERRIBLY **_SORRY_** FOR NOT UPDATING!

THE AMOUNT OF PM'S IVE RECEIVED ARE SO EXTREME ITS UNBELIEVABLE!!!

_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ARE NAGGING ME NICELY TO UPDATE_, BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE BASICALLY CALLING ME A SHIT AUTHOR BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF UPDATES FUCK OFF.

MY VERY ELERLY GRANDPARENTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO HOSPITAL NEEDED TAKING CARE OFF SO THAT'S WHERE IVE BEEN SPENDING MY TIME, ADD THAT TO A NEW BABY AND THE FACT I HAVE ALSO MYSELF BEEN IN HOSPITAL THERE HAS BEEN NO TIME TO UPDATE!

I LOVE WRITING I REALLY DO, ITS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME SANE! AND THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW MAKE MY DAY TREMENDOUSLY!! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW I GET!

AND HATE LEAVING PEOPLE HANGING!!

**SO I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL GET AN UPDATE WITHIN 24 HOURS**, MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!!! JUST AS A BIG THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!!

ALSO: SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORIES HAVE NOMINATED ME FOR THE** IMMORTAL COOKIE AWARDS**!! **ALMOST COMPLETE** IS UP FOR **_THREE CATEGORIES_**!! BEST ROMANCE, BEST CLIFFHANGER AND BEST PLOT AND ITS ONLY WHAT 4 CHAPTERS!!! I'M PLEASE, EXCITED AND WOW-ED OUT! SO WHO EVER HAS NOMINATED ME PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN BE FOREVER BE YOUR CIBER SLAVE! AND I WILL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO YOU AND INCLUDE YOU IN MY STORY (WELL USE YOUR NAME :D)

P.S. I WONT BE SENDING OUT ANY TEASERS FOR THE CHAPTERS COMING UP, I KNOW I SEND TEASER FOR REVIEWS BUT I JUST WANT TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT SO IN EXCHANGE FOR NO TEASER I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU GUYS HAVE ABOUT MY STORIES, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, WHATS PLANNED ETC.....

I PROMISE THAT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS FROM NOW ON WILL GET A TEASER!

THANK YOU!!!

**THE NEXT CHAPTER(S) WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY..........**

LOVE YOU ALL

CARLIE XX


	7. an

**very important.**

I hate that I promised to update soon and haven't. As I stated last an I'm having some family problems. Thank you all for your support! means the world to me!

My grandparents are ok!! yay! and so I am!! yay!

but

as some of you know I've VERY recently had a baby. She was born with her face first, so basically each time my body contracted it crushed her face, head and neck into my cervix. In total I was in labour for 3 whole days before any action was taken. My baby was slowly being killed inside of me and there was nothing I could do. So I had to have an emergency c section. Which left my daughter, Madison swollen and bruised badly. This week we had to have check ups. She hasn't been eating to good and is weighing poorly, so shes been in hospital. I been with her EVERY day, praying she'll get better!

My daughter will **always** come first in my life and I really don't care if you people send me crap about lying to update. I'm so sorry to those of you who review leaving wonderful comments!

The next update will be up soon, before the end of the week. The chapters are written, its just finding the time to edit and post. HUGE thanks to my beta Katie for hanging in there!!! sorry that I haven't replied to any reviews!

**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!** If you want to send any message please pm me!! i'll delete this an for a chapter!!

until next time

take care!

carlie xx


	8. Chapter 8

To all my loyal reviewers/supporters/friend etc... I have not updated in 7 months months as you all know... my reasons being I haven't wanted to... my life has been crazy and just havent had time!! but now that my little girl is older i can write again. Shes doing well, thank you all for your wishes and thoughts!

now for my new start ive got a new account! ive decided to edit, re-vamp all my stories and re-publish them on my new page, i dont expect you to re-read them and re-review!! lol just to let you know!

I WILL BE FINISHING OFF MY INCOMPLETE STORIES ON MY NEW ACCOUNT!!!! there will be weekly updates!!

my new account is : http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2232898/rhylee

THANK YOU! see you over there.... ;) xx


End file.
